team_umizoomi_headcanon_and_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Umizoomi goes to Strange Hill High
Team Umizoomi takes the math class at Strange Hill High when the robotic math teacher, Mr. Nimrod, is malfunctioning. This is a crossover of Team Umizoomi and Strange Hill High. Realising the problem Mr. Abercrombie: Miss Grimshaw, Mr. Nimrod isn't working properly, and we need to find a substitute teacher. Miss. Grimshaw: Well, I know a small team called Team Umizoomi that lives nearby. They're known for their "mighty math powers". They even have a robot on their team! They'd be the perfect substitute for Mr. Nimrod. Mr. Abercrombie: What's their number? Miss. Grimshaw: Their number is 555-9175. (Mr. Abercrombie calls the number) Team Umizoomi gets the call Bot: I'm getting a call on the Umi Alarm! That means someone's in trouble. (Miss Grimshaw and Mr. Abercrombie show up on Bot's belly screen) Miss. Grimshaw: Team Umizoomi, we need your help. Our robotic math teacher isn't working properly. Can you substitute for him, please? Milli: We've got mighty math powers! We can definitely teach a high school math class! Miss. Grimshaw: OK, I hope to see you soon. Team Umizoomi: Team Umizoomi, ready for action! (The team gets in UmiCar and drives at full speed to the school. Mr. Abercrombie then notices them at the gate) Mr. Abercrombie: That must be that tiny team. (Mr Abercrombie walks towards the gate) Mr. Abercrombie: Are you Team Umizoomi? Team Umizoomi: Yes, we are! Mr. Abercrombie: Welcome to Strange Hill High. The math room is this way. Murdoch: Excuse me...who are you (The camera pans to the left to reveal a man) Mr. Abercrombie: Ah...Murdoch, this is team umizoomi, they're here to fill in Mr. Nimrod's place. Murdoch: fill in? We can't do that! Geo: Why? Bot: Is it because I'm a robot? Murdoch: No it's not that, green robot male...it's the boy with blue hair and the girl with red hair. Aren't they a little young... Milli: Aren't you a little judgy? Murdoch: Touche...and not only that, 4 students don't care about math... Geo: What grade they are in? Murdoch: 6th Grade. Milli: maybe they need some help! Murdoch: I don't believe that... Bot: We'll try our best... Class Starts Bot: Good morning class, Mr. Nimrod isn't here today so we'll be taking the math class. Now we don't know any of you so please say "here" when we call your names. Milli: OK, roll call. Croydonia Puttock? Croydonia: Here. Milli: Bishop? Bishop: Here. Milli: Tyson? Tyson: Here. Milli: Becky Butters? Becky: Here. Milli: Templeton? Templeton: Here. Milli: Mitchell Tanner? Mitchell: Here. Milli: Stephanie Bethany? Stephanie: Here. Milli: Lucas? Lucas: Here. Milli: Matthews? Matt: Hello!!!!!!!!! Milli: Donald? Donald: Present. Milli: Gazza? (Gazza is mute so he just thumbs up). Geo: OK, that's everyone. Now let's start the class. Bot: OK, class. Can I see your homework please. (Team Umizoomi collects the homework) Geo: This one says "Why does Saturn have rings" Milli: And? Geo: Someone wrote "because god liked it so he put a ring on it" Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Team Umizoomi stories Category:Team Umizoomi fan episodes Category:Team Umizoomi Fanon Category:Crossovers